Ginny With The Massive Penis
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Ginny gets called to her Head Of House And Get a surpise.


( Ginny Weasley And The Massive Penises )

Ginny Weasley stood outside the wooden door to her head of house's office she had received a note by owl to come to the Professor's office at curfew. In the note the Professor had told her to wear her white button down blouse, her black knee length ruffle skirt, her grey cotton knee socks, her white cotton panties, her black slip on Mary Janes and to tell no one where she was going though she did have a hall pass for nosey teachers.

As she stood there ready to knock on the door she hear a massive (Burp) come thru the oak door at first she had no idea what to do but then her Professor called " Come in Miss Weasley". So doing as she was told she reached down and turned the door knob. As she entered her head of house office she let out a huge (Gasp) at what she saw there sitting at her desk was her professor and she was topless. Now Ginny had seen many naked women in fact she was a lesbian so she had slept with many even her own mother she really loved sucking on her mother's enormous breast while pushing her hand in and out of her mother's fat pussy. So seeing a naked woman was no big deal but her Professor's breast and belly were massive. Her belly button was popped out and her nipples were two stiff enormous points that looked so tasty she wanted to go over and suck on them just like she did her mother's.

As she stood there her Professor was checking her out. From the way her white blouse clung to her huge round white breast and little round potbelly from all of her mother's breast milk as well food, to her thick muscular thighs she got from hours of quittich, to her thick calves that strand her socks, to her plump round ass from her mother's homemade foods she was feed during their sex times. The look of lust in her Professor's eyes as she looked at her was making Ginny horny she want to strip off her clothes and let the Professor have her on the huge wooden desk.

Soon the Professor spoke "Do you see anything you like Miss Weasley If so you can come over here and rub it". Ginny licked her lips there was a lot she like about the Professor. In fact she had many sexual dreams about the Professor screaming her name as she ate her pussy or sucked thoughts fat nipples. Moaning she said "Yes Professor I see alot I like." Professor McGonagall smiled " then come here and I'll give you a special treat" walking over she could fell her pussy juices running down her legs and soaking the tops of her grey knee socks. She had not been this horny since the night her mother popped her hymen with a massive black two- way dildo. As she reached the side of Professor Mcgonagall's desk the Professor moaned " Take off your blouse slowly I want to see that little potbelly of yours ". Doing as she was told she slowly began to unbutton her white blouse starting at the top as each button was undone her huge pale freckled round breast began to show as they did the professor's left hand went under her desk while her right began to rub her massive belly. Watching the Professor rub herself was turning her on even more soon she had unbuttoned her whole blouse and slowly pulled it off to show her Professor her little potbelly.

As her blouse hit the floor her Professor moaned" Come here Miss Weasley so I can lick that belly of yours. She smiled and walked the rest of the way around the Professor's oak desk and (Gasped) at what she saw her Professor's right hand was stroking a giant white veiny penis under her desk the penis had a pair of giant heavy white testicles hanging under it and it was leaking thick white goop on the floor and the Professor's white lace stockings. The Professor smiled "I see you like my giant penis would you like to taste it ". Ginny licked her lips and bended over as the Professor pulled it out from under her oak desk. As soon as the Professor's giant veiny penis was out she sank to her knees and slowly began to lick the thick white goop off the white penis head. The goop tasted sweet as it slid over her pink tongue and down her throat it was so thick it stretched her throat. At the same time she looked into Professor Mcgonagall's eyes as the Professor moaned " Oh Yes Miss Weasley eat my cum eat it all and become one of my lovers". She kept on licking and eating the trick cum the thought of becoming her Professor's lover was making her even hornier and causing a huge puddle of her cum to appear on the floor between her legs. The Professor then moaned "Put my whole penis head in your mouth Miss Weasley and drink my cum". Doing as she was told she stretched her mouth as wide as it would go which was very wide and swallowed the Professor's whole penis head along with three feet of the eighteen inch wide, twenty- eight feet long man meat. This caused the Professor to give a enormous moan " Oh Miss Weaslsy I had no idea you could take so much in your little mouth but am glad now here come my cum Miss Weasley drink every drop it will make you nice and massive like me".

The thought of being massive like Professor McGonagall was a turn on so placing a hand on either side of her Professor's giant veiny penis she began to rub the sides as she sucked even harder on the man meat in her full mouth. Soon she felt the penis beginning to expanded and she knew the Professor was about to cum. With a massive moan and grunt from the Professor she felt a massive blast of think white cum shooting down into her little potbelly. As her Professor's thick cum filled her belly it began to quickly expand soon it was a huge potbelly, then massive as it grow to massive the office was filled with a loud (POP) as Her belly button popped out this was so followed by a loud (RIP RIP RIP RIP ) as the sides of her white cotton panties and her black ruffle skirt ripped from her massive belly they then fell to the floor where they puddled around her knees. Ginny then removed the hulking meat from her mouth with a loud wet (POP) before speaking " Oh Professor that was the most tasty thing I have ever eaten your cum is so thick and sweet ". As Ginny said this she kept slowly rubbing her lovers giant man meat to keep her hard. Looking down Minerva smiled as she saw Ms. Weasley massive bloated belly "Our fun it's over yet Ms. Weasley my friends balls are still heavy and full she'll just love pulling her giant penis up that sweet little butthole while I hump and stretch that sweet little pussy of yours". Ginny looked up at her Professor while slowly licking the cum leaking from her hulking cock " MMM who's your friend I'd love for her to hump my butthole if she has a hulking penis like yours and can make me even bigger ". As Ginny spoke those words something massive and wet bumped her in the back of the head followed by a voice she knew was her our mother Molly Weasley "Well dear after the way you handled Minerva's monster I'm sure you can handle mine, Oh Minerva I almost blow my load all over your bedroom just watching her sweet little mouth sucking that beautiful penis of yours but I knew that this cum belonged inside Ginny's sweet butthole" here Molly patted her massive swollen testicles. As she did Ginny turned around and licking the last drop of her Professors cum from her lips she take in her mother's massive hulking white penis it was as long and thick as Minerva's but had a dark red tip it also had two massive vein white testicles the size of muggle beachballs hanging under it and she could hear her mother's cum sloshing inside of them. Just the sight of her mother's naked manhood was making her pussy super wet. Ginny eyes then traveled up her mother's body over her massive round belly, over her massive white breast topped with enormous dark red nipples and finally to her mother's face. Licking her lips Ginny spoke "Oh mom I would love to have this hulking penis of yours inside me" as she said this she ran her petite hands up the sides of the thick fat member causing her mother to moan " Oh Ginny I've wanted so badly to hump you with this penis now get up and slide Minerva's hulking penis in that little pink pussy of yours so I can get in that sweet butthole ". Ginny gave her mother's red cock head one final lick before climbing up into Minvra's lap then grabbing her Professers cock slowly began to push it in. At first it was tight Ginny was a virgin when it came to penises but soon her magic started to help her stretch out. As the Professor's hulking penis head hit her magical healed hymen Ginny moaned "Oh Professor push it thru I want your beautiful penis to be the first in my pussy then you mom ". Minerva groaned before getting a good grip onto Ginny's plump hips and quickly broke thru Ginny's new hymen causing her to squeal in pain. Molly seeing this gently turned Ginny's head so she was looking at one of her enormous dark red nipples "Here baby suckle mommies breast and fill that belly with some of my milk ". Ginny nodded before latching onto her mother's nipple and soon Molly was moaning as milk began to flow from her breast. As Ginny suckled the milk began to fill her belly causing it to start stretching bigger and bigger at the same time Minerva's penis head had reached Ginny's cervix and gently began to push against it little by little Minerva could fill it stretching around the tip of her hulking cock and soon the room filled with another (POP) as Minerva's cockhead slipped into Ginny's fertile womb. At that same time Ginny's belly had grown into a giant white ball of flesh and covered Minerva's belly as it did Minerva moaned "Molly honey Ginny is getting so massive on your milk I think we should move to my bedroom "Molly smile as she moaned "Oh Minerva you are right, Ginny dear slide off Minerva baby so we can go get in her big bed and mommy can get inside your butt better ". With a loud wet (POP) Ginny released her mother's enormous nipple and gently slide off Minerva's massive cock as it gave a loud wet (POP) coming out Ginny bend down and kissed the head. Soon Minerva was up out of her chair and cradling her massive belly led them to her bedroom inside was the massive bed with red cotton sheets and a gold frame, there was a enormous wardrobe of cherry on the left side of the room this was where Minerva kept her magical outfits that hide her giant cock and massive body, on the left side was a massive hot tub were Minerva liked to soak with the girls she invited to fatten up her favorite was Hermione Granger who was a lot bigger than her friends thought Miss Grangers dorm mates were also some she was just beginning to fatten up the fell of their fat always made her hard.

Minerva then looked at her two massive new lovers there fat was going to fell so good rubbing against hers. Minerva then gave a small yelp as Molly slapped her massive shiny white bare butt " Get over there on the bed Minerva so Ginny can ride that beautiful penis of yours ". Minerva smiled then bend over and kissed Molly enormous right dark red nipple before wadding over to her giant bed. As Molly watched Minerva's massive butt cheeks giggle with each step she smiled it had been such a great idea of hers to divorce her husband Arthur for years the man simply could not please her in bed so she had to go on some special trips to visit family or that's what she told him. In fact she was going out and picking up the odd mugggle to take to a hotel room where she let them fill her fertile womb full of there sperm this causing her to become pregnant with all her children but Ron he was all Arthur's and it showed in his stupidity which made him worthless to her. But Ginny who she had got pregnant from Lily Evens with was her favorite she had like Ginny when she was younger bounce on her enormous naked belly while naked and even let her bath with her which she did even as she got older til she had claimed her as a lover when she turned twelve. Having her daughter's tongue licking every part of her body had felt good and now thanks to Minerva's special cum she had the tool to claim her daughter and put some babies in her womb.

Meanwhile Ginny watched her Professor waddle to the giant bed the sight made her new enormous penis hard she wanted nothing but to push her Professor down on the bed and push her penis deep into the Professor's enormous womb so she could plant her thick seed. As Minerva got to the bed she turned and looked at them " Oh are you two just going to look at my massive juicy butt or are you going to come over here and ravage me with thoughts beautiful penises I gave you" .

Molly smiled and grabbed her massive belly before waddling over "Oh I'm going to pump that fat pussy of yours as soon as you fill her womb with that thick white seed of yours then she'll be stuffing my pussy at the same time with that enormous dick of hers and getting me pregnant " Ginny looked at her mother's massive pale white butt as it giggle with each step she took before waddling on to Minerva on the bed. Minerva smiled as she watched Molly and Ginny's massive breast slap there massive bellies as they approached the bed the sight was making her dick even harder.

Soon Ginny reached the floor of the giant bed and began to climb on she moaned with pleasure as the red silk sheets rubbed against her massive bloated belly and the tip of her enormous dick. As she crawled up the bed she began to kiss her professor first her white stocking clad feet which tasted of her pussy juice and made her professor moan in pleasure, then she moved to the thick enormous calves which pulsed with magical energy, then came her plump knees here she sucked the fat thru the white stocking causing Minerva to moan even loader, next she suck the juice fat of her thick thighs thru the stockings, then her lips reached a juicy treasure her Professor's enormous fat hairy pussy it was beautiful just like her mother's had been the first time she saw it. The Professor's pussy was wide open showing thick pick insides oozing with juice around it there was thick silky black hair and at the top under her massive smooth testicles was her professors huge thick clit that throbbed as her thick fingers touched it causing her professor to moan " Oh Ms. Weasley yes touch my clit oh yes Molly suck my dick baby" Molly smiled then crawled on the bed causing it to creak before opening her mouth super wide and engulfing Minerva's massive dick head then shoving it and half the thick shaft down her throat causing it to stretch around Minerva' s dick the shape visible thru the tight skin Molly then began to bounce her head just like she had done the first time she had sucked this mighty dick in a lesbian witch strip club she had started working at with Lily. The two had made many witch's come with their live sex on stage even when they had been eight mouths pregnant. That was were Minerva had found her on stage spanking a naked and six month pregnant Lily Potter on her huge fat giggley pale butt cheeks. Minerva had them come with her after their show to one of the private rooms were she showed them her massive penis then had them drink from it causing them to swell into two massive witchs before she filled there pussies with her thick white cum. After that the Professor started to dance with them and fill them on stage which got them more lovers.

As her dick was beginning pleasured Minerva used her white stocking clad feet and pushed Ginny's face into her wet pussy before moaning "Eat my pussy you beautiful massive lover then ride my dick" Ginny moaned into her Professor's hairy juicy pussy as the professor rubbed her head with her stocking clad feet. Soon Minerva could feel both her dick and pussy about to blow the two Prewett's were sucking and licking her to a massive orgasm. So grabbing the back of Molly's head with her left plump head and Ginny's head with her right plump hand she shoved them down hard over her throbbing organs which soon released a massive gusher of cum down Molly 's thourt and into her massive belly causing it to swell even more and shiny. While at the same time pouring a massive amount of thick pussy juice into Ginny's mouth and down into her belly causing it to also swell and become even shinier. At the same time Molly and Ginny's dicks exploded all over the sheets while her pussy juice ran down their massive testicles then down their shiny dicks.

Molly then popped her mouth out Minerva's massive dick before giving the enormous tip a gentle kiss while Ginny kissed the huge pulsing clit and massive hairless testicles. Before they both crawled up the rest of Minerva's sweat shiny massive body. As they reached her head Molly leaned forward as did her daughter and the two shared a long passionate kiss. All three worming their tongues into each others mouths. As they kissed Molly cupped Minerva's left massive breast and Ginny her right then they started to massage them.

Soon Ginny broke the kiss before moaning "Oh Professor I need your dick so bad in my pussy can I climb on". Minerva and Molly broke there kiss and Minerva stroked Ginny's long red hair "Oh yes Ms. Weasley get that beautiful body on top of me" Ginny smiled then throw her enormous left leg over both of her Professor's hulking white stocking clad legs as her mother backed up and started to move behind her.

Soon Ginny's pussy was on her Professor's enormous dick head and slowly pushing down with a moan her pussy lips restreached from there earlier ride and swallowed Minerva's dick head followed by the massive shaft. At the same time her mother had been pushing the head of her dick against her tight little brown butt hole which was slowly opening up to her slick man-meat as both massive penises entered her Ginny could only moan she had never been a full by anything as she was with these two massive penises. Slowly Ginny rode both her Professer and her mother bouncing back and forward off their massive shiny smooth bellies as her mother reached around her waist a grabbed her enormous dick before starting to stroke it causing her to have a massive amount of pleasure shot from the tips of her plump fat toes to the tips of her hard dark red nipples which her Professor was suck on like a baby causing her already massive belly to expand with her thick white milk.

Soon the three witches could not hold there orgasms back and first Ginny exploded her thick cum spraying out all over her Professor's massive belly and breast, then came Molly her plump fat toes curling as she fill her daughter enormous butt hole causing her daughter's belly to grow even bigger, Then came Minerva who white stocking clad toes also curled as she shot a massive load of thick white cum deep into Ginny's fertile womb causing it to expanded and one of two eggs to become seeded making Ginny pregnant with her child.

After they had come Ginny moaned " Mommy how about we rest before you take me". Molly smiled as did Minerva as they both agreed to rest before the three drifted off to sleep in the giant bed.

The End


End file.
